Talk:Super Powers Vol 1
Reality Designation When we eventually index the three Super Powers miniseries, should they be considered to be set in their own continuity or in the Super Friends universe? I lean toward a separate (Super Powers) tag. The SuperFriends wiki considers Volume 3 to be set on Earth 1-B with the main Super Friends canon on Earth-1A. They also place Filmation Adventures and the 1988 Superman cartoon on Earth-1A, though. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :It's somewhere between Earth-One and Super Friends. It doesn't help that official(-ish) guidebooks like AbsCOIE and EWWE classify Super Friends as Earth-One. :I'd go with (Super Friends). As far as I understand, it was created to "lure" SF fans into mainstream comics or a tie-in with a toyline or a but of both. As such, I think we could treat it like Adventures in the DC Universe Vol 1 - that's DCAU, but non-canon. This is Super Friends, but non-canon. :Alternatively, is there any creator statement on the origin of the series? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:02, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, the Adventures in the DC Universe analogy makes sense. I could go with (Super Friends). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I've been meaning to index this forever, but was unsure on the reality designation. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium formally put Super Powers v1, v2, v3 + Super Powers Collection as all happening on Earth-Thirty-Two. However, The Compendium's index says nothing about where Super Friends Vol 1 or the TV show it tied into occurred. Therefore unless it is elsewhere putting everything into the the Super Friends universe gives Earth-Thirty-Two unofficial aspects.--BruceGrubb (talk) 23:02, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Going back and reading The Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index I found that Earth-B and Earth-Twelve were listed as separate realities. More over The Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index stated that Earth-B stories effectively were out of continuity "Earth-One" stories edited by Murray B'oltinoff, written by '''B'ob Hancy or E. Nelson 'B'ridwell; and/or appeared in [[The Brave and the Bold Vol 1|B'''rave and the '''B'old'']] or World's Finest Comics. :Since per The Compendium Earth-B is Earth-Twelve and Earth-Thirty-Two, and The Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index addressed the Earth-Twelve part this leaves the information provided for Earth-B as being just for Earth-Thirty-Two. :E. Nelson B'ridwell was the writer on Super Friends Vol 1 putting the stories on Earth-B. Taking ''The Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index and The Compendium together Earth-B is Earth-Thirty-Two. :It's not a smoking gun but it is as close to on official source as I could find.--BruceGrubb (talk) 19:10, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :Alternatively, it's all part of one big Super Friends "continuity family". They're all published under sort of the same umbrella. There's no need to confuse people with Earth numbers. --[[User:Tupka217|'''Tupka]]''217'' 12:31, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Except as I have pointed out before Super Friends "continuity" is a total mess not only between seasons but even within a season. Character's histories and even memories change to the point that it makes the convoluted mess from Golden to Silver to Bronze age look sane. Giganta has two separate and incompatible origins, the Legion of Doom and Superfriends forget about all the time and dimensional methods when Luthor's plan to destroy the Superfriends goes wrong and results in the Earth being destroyed, and we could go on. ::It is like somebody took all the continuity problems DC had created in some 50 years and compressed them into less then 10.--BruceGrubb (talk) 01:27, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :::I should mention that Super Powers being on Earth-Thirty-Two creates a continuity issue regarding the Super friends comic as Dan the Dyna-Mite's brain was replaced with that of Adolf Hitler ( ) while he was alive and well in the present in . But assuming it is a hypertime reality fixes the issue.--BruceGrubb (talk) 16:09, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Placing JSA: The Golden Age on Earth-32 really makes no sense to me, and I think The Compendium made an error here. I guess we have to live with it, but I can't figure out the reasoning... Shadzane �� (talk) 15:24, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::It is only an error because we are putting the Superfriends and Super powers on the same Earth. The Compendium has an Earth-B2 (Earth-Forty-Six) that it gave no details on. Based on the name (which is all we have to go on) it appears to be some divergent of Earth-B ie stories that didn't really fit into Earth-Thirty-Two (Earth-32 is a totally different reality) or Earth-Twelve continuity.--BruceGrubb (talk) 21:11, November 17, 2017 (UTC)